Because Love
by melamelexo
Summary: Ini karena aku mencintaimu. Semuanya karena aku mencintaimu. Chanbaek fanfiction


**Tittle: Because Love (Chanbaek)**

**Disclaimer: Cast ciptaan tuhan dan milik tuhan. Fanfict punya saya murni dari otak saya. Gak niru fanfict lain, dan mohon kalau kalian nanti baca fanfict yang alurnya sama jangan berpikir saya jiplak, karena ini saya bikin murni dari otak saya.**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, YAOI. SILENT READER JANGAN BACA.**

Mungkin, ini yang dinamakan cinta. Sehingga tidak peduli pada kekurangan pasangan hidup. Byun Baekhyun, namja manis berstatus 'pacar' dari lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol. Mereka memiliki kesukaan yang bertolak belakang. Chanyeol hidup sangat keras membuatnya berpikir dewasa. Baekhyun yang dimanja kedua almarhum orangtuanya membuatnya berpikir kekanakan. Tapi mereka bisa bersatu, sudah 10 bulan sejak Chanyeol meresmikan hubungan mereka pertama kali. Sudah 10 bulan sejak Baekhyun mengatakan 'ya' ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Sudah 10 bulan sejak Chanyeol takut akan penolakan Baekhyun. Kini mereka berdua benar benar menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Tepat tanggal 17 September 2010, hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun resmi 10 bulan. Dengan ini, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi shopping untuk merayakannya, malamnya mereka dinner disalah satu restoran mewah di Seoul. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tampak dari Baekhyun yang tak henti tertawa saat Chanyeol membuat beberapa gurauan. Baekhyun menangis sampai menitikkan airmata saking lucunya candaan Chanyeol "Chanyeol-ah, cukup cukup, ahahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terus terusan tertawa. Tak peduli orang orang melirik kearah mereka, ini bukan restoran pinggir jalan, ini restoran mewah yang hanya orang kaya saha bisa menikmati hidangannya.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam sejak mereka datang ketempat ini, Chanyeol membayar semua tagihan lalu bergegas pulang. Diperjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh aku menginap dirumahmu?"

"Tentu boleh Chanyeol, memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau sudah sangat sering menginap dirumahku, kenapa izin lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol singkat

Mungkin, Chanyeol sedang hilang fokus sehingga menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Lupakan saja, Chanyeol sudah sering melakukannya. Chanyeol sangat sering hilang fokus saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun. "Haha, Chanyeol idiot" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai diapartemen Baekhyun yang mewah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menggandeng Chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung itu, naik lift dan menuju kamar apartemen milik Baekhyun. Sesampainya didalam Baekhyun langsung saja masuk kekamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi, tunggu Chanyeol mengikutinya! Dan jadilah mereka didalam sana.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai mandi,

"Baekhyun, aku mau ngomong"

"hm, ngomong saja"

"lihat aku"

"apaan sih, dasar idiot, ck"

"would you marry me?"

" … "

"Baekhyun …"

"Kau ini kalau bercanda jangan berlebihan."

"Tidak, pangeranmu ini sedang tidak becanda."

"Lalu?"  
"Kau mau tidak menikah denganku"

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Senang akan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, sampai sampai Baekhyun sesak napas "mmhhh Chanyeol" sela Baekhyun "kenapa? Ada yang salah?" "kau memelukku terlalu erat" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihat betapa imutnya kekasihnya ini mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat "maafkan aku" "hehehe" kekeh Baekhyun.

Tepat tanggal 20 September 2010, ya 2 hari setelah 10 bulan hubungan mereka, Chanyeol-Baekhyun resmi menjadi pasangan suami-suami (aduh jadi aneh) Baekhyun sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini. Pasangan itu melalui malam pertamanya yang sangat sangat panjang di kamar mereka berdua. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak jujur mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kesakitan akibat malam yang dilaluinya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan menghentikan 'permainannya'. Mengerikan sekali.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun mereka lalui. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah lulus kuliah. Sudah empat tahun pernikahan mereka berdua. Tak ada tanda tanda perselisihan diantara keduanya. Hidup mereka berdua sangat indah. Hidup mereka nyaman didalam rumah besar yang dibeli Chanyeol di tengah kota. Baekhyun suka lampu malam kota Seoul, maka dari itu Chanyeol membuat balkon besar khusus untuk Baekhyun melihat kota Seoul pada malam hari atau siang hari?sesuka Baekhyun saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku bosan" ucap Baekhyun terang terangan "Kau mau jalan-jalan?" jawab Chanyeol "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramyun?" tanya Baekhyun "hm, boleh juga!" jawab Chanyeol antusias.

Mereka, pasangan tak kenal malu. Mengumbar keromantisan mereka didepan orang-orang. Membuat pasangan lainnya 'iri' tapi sebenarnya didalam benak mereka adalah "ew, ini sesama pria. Tapi mereka berdua romantis sekali" sekiranya begitu pikiran orang orang terhadap mereka berdua. Teman teman Baekhyun juga sudah jujur akan pendapat mereka tentang Chanyeol yang menikahi Baekhyun, "kau aneh Baek, kau mempunyai sederet mantan cantik dan malah memilih menikah dengan sesama laki laki?" begitu kata Lay, sahabat dekat Baekhyun. Tak apalah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai, jadi kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol sedang berbaring dikasur milik mereka berdua. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, penasaran Chanyeol mendekat dan tercekat saat melihat Baekhyun sedang ber-chat ria dengan Soyul, salah satu mantan Baekhyun. Chanyeol marah melihat hal itu, ia tidak bisa terima jika Baekhyun kembali pada mantannya. Baekhyun miliknya, Baekhyun suaminya dan tak akan pernah berubah.

**Soyul119:**

**_Apa kabar Baek?_**

**BBaekhyun:**

**_Kabar baik ,, kau sendiri?_**

**Soyul119:**

**_Sama,, kau sudah makan?_**

**BBaekhyun:**

**_Tentu saja sudah :p, kau?_**

**Soyul119**

_Typing the chat…_

"Kau sedang apa BabyBaek?" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan akan Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya karena sibuk dengan mantan pacarnya "Tidak ada.." umpat Baekhyun takut Chanyeol marah "Lalu ini apa!? Hah?" Chanyeol geram "tidak ada Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun seraya menutupi layar Laptopnya tapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari layar dan…

**Soyul119:**

**_Saranghae.._**

"INI APA BAEK? KATAKAN PADAKU! KAU SELINGKUH?" Chanyeol dikuasai oleh emosinya yang meluap luap "dengarkan aku—" "jadi selama ini cintaku tak cukup untukmu? Begitu?" "bukan begitu Chanyeol,, bukan begitu…" jelas Baekhyun "kau sungguh menyebalkan Baek!" Chanyeol keluar kamar pindah menuju kamar tamu. Tak usah dijelaskan, jelas saja ia marah dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menghubungi orang lain dengan mesranya, dia benci orang yang seperti keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu keras, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan kaget karenanya.

"Mungkin aku harus memberi pelajaran" rutuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah sampai dikamar tamu, pikiran akan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan tersenyum ketika membaca Chat kiriman mantan Baekhyun tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Pergi dari rumah, juga bagus. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah jam 1 malam, tapi Chanyeol malah keluar rumah? Baekhyun? Tak usah ditanya, sekarang ia kebingungan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, mencari dikamar tamu, ruang kerja, meja makan, kamar mandi, kamar lantai dua, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasrah. Baekhyun tau ini juga salahnya yang malah asyik berhubungan dengan orang lain. Baekhyun tak pernah terpikir bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol sekarang bingung harus kemana. Tergoda oleh selebaran kertas yang disebarkan oleh wanita yang cukup 'sexy' yang bertuliskan "_Datanglah ke bar ini!_" tanpa berpikir jernih Chanyeol bertanya "dimana letak bar ini?" "mari ikut saya" ucap wanita itu diakhiri dengan tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau ini salah, tapi apa salahnya menikmati bir sembari ditemani wanita penghibur? Satu malam saja, aku janji Baekhyun-ah.

"silahkan pesan ruangan yang anda inginkan" ucap wanita itu manja. Selesai memesan ruangan yang menurut Chanyeol pas, ia dibawa wanita tadi keruangan yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tersedia TV LCD lengkap dengan alat karaoke, ruang itu remang remang membuat Chanyeol berpikir kotor. Wanita itu sangat sangat menggoda, apa salahnya bercinta dengan wanita itu? Pikir Chanyeol.

Mabuk, ya, Chanyeol sudah dikuasai alkohol. Belum lagi wanita itu terus menerus menyentuhnya, membangkitkan nafsunya. "tunjukkan aku hotel terdekat" Chanyeol berkata halus "benarkah? Ayo kalau begitu!" wanita itu sudah minum berpuluh puluh gelas soju, dan berbagai macam alkohol lainnya tapi ia masih sadar. Chanyeol yang hanya meminum sekiranya 7 gelas 'kecil' soju sudah mabuk, Chanyeol lelaki lemah, hahaha.

Malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol menghabiskan malamnya bersama wanita lain.

Malam itu, malam dimana Baekhyun merasakan takut yang amat sangat dikamar, sendirian. Baekhyun sudah menelfon Chanyeol berkali kali, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Disana, dikamar tempat Chanyeol bercinta, dering handphone Chanyeol sungguh mengganggu aktivitas mereka berdua, sebal, Chanyeol mematikan handphonenya "Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi," Baekhyun marah namun takut. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol berkeliaran dengan wanita lain. Atau malah, ia sedang bercinta dengan lelaki lain? Dengan Luhan? Mantan kekasihnya? Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak mungkin sejahat itu dengannya.

"Cukup untuk malam ini sayang" kata Chanyeol tak jelas

"Mana bayaranku?"

"Nanti aku transfer, kirim nomer rekeningmu lewat sms"

"Baiklah"

Malam itu, Chanyeol habiskan berdua-dengan orang lain bukan Baekhyun. Lelah dengan kegiatan mereka berdua, mereka menghentikannya, menutup tubuh mereka yang polos dengan selimut. Kamar itu menjadi saksi bahwa Chanyeol melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum tidur. Ia sadar akan yang ia buat, tapi tak apa, ini hanya sekali, tak akan terjadi lagi, mungkin.

Siang, sekitar jam 2. Chanyeol baru sampai rumah. Baekhyun harap harap cemas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat. "kau kenapa Chanyeol?" "tidak apa apa" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa ia tampak pucat? Kenapa bajunya berantakan? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa Chanyeol menghiraukanku?, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun penasaran dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol, hilang keseimbangan Baekhyun terjatuh. Kepalanya mengenai kaki kursi besi. Kepalanya bocor, darah keluar dengan deras. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu panic dan mendekat pada Baekhyun

"sayang kau tak apa? Sayang bangun! Sayang jangan becanda"

" …. " terlambat, Baekhyun sudah pingsan. Chanyeol buru-buru menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobil, mengendarainya sambil khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun

"Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawa Baekhyun, ambil saja nyawaku. Biarkan dia hidup lebih lama di dunia. Aku mohon" Chanyeol putus asa, mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, dan akhirnya mobil itu sampai didepan pintu ruang UGD, para suster bertindak cepat, membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan segera membawanya masuk keruang UGD

"Baekhyun-ah, bangun! Cepat bangun! Ayolah Baekhyun, kenapa kau menjadi seceroboh ini?"

Didepan pintu ruang UGD suster melarang dirinya masuk,, namun apa boleh buat. Ini demi keselamatan Baekhyun, pasangan hidupnya. Harap harap cemas, Chanyeol duduk dikursi dekat pintu UGD, bosan Chanyeol berdiri, duduk lagi, mendekat ke pintu UGD, jongkok, hanya ini yang ia kerjakan. "kenapa sangat lama? Baekhyun, maafkan aku karena menduakanmu… baekhyun malam itu aku hanya terbawa nafsu. Baekhyun, kau harus hidup!" tak lama setelah Chanyeol berbicara akan doanya, dokter keluar. Wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca. Tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Beritahu aku cepat! Jangan diam saja _bodoh!"_ "Ikut saya keruangan, mari" dokter itu membawa selembar hasil _scan_ kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti gambar itu, hanya berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, semoga saja.

Mereka berdua (Chanyeol dan dokter tersebut) telah duduk dikursi masing masing. Namun dokter itu kembalai bangkit, memasang hasil scan di cahaya lampu untuk memperjelas hasil scan itu. "Baekhyun mengalami gagar otak" "apa dok? Saya tidak dengar" bukannya tidak dengar, Chanyeol hanya ingin memeriksa apa yang ia dengar "Byun Baekhyun mengalami gagar otak stadium 3, tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan juga, sebagian ingatannya mungkin hilang" "operasi saja dok! Saya punya uang! Berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar! Tidak usah takut akan tidak dibayar!" "ini bukan masalah uang, ini masalah kesempatan. Saya takut jika operasi nanti malah membuat pasien pergi lebih cepat" "saya punya uang dok, dan mohon buat Baekhyun sembuh!" "penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan, dan paling tidak pasien memiliki 7 bulan lagi" "7 bulan masa penyembuhan? Baiklah saya mengerti" "saya harap anda mengerti apa yang saya ucapkan,"

Chanyeol merasa ada 1000 pisau menusuk dadanya. Mengapa bisa separah ini? Apa ini balasan untuk dirinya karena bercinta dengan orang lain? Apa ini balasan karena mengecewakan Baekhyun? Tapi mengapa sekejam ini? Dan mengapa malah Baekhyun yang terkena akibatnya? Chanyeol hanya berharap ia kembali ke 1 hari sebelum hari ini, ia seharusnya tidak termakan api cemburu. "Tuhan, sembuhkan Baekhyun, aku mohon… jika kau ingin mengambil nyawa salah satu dari kami, ambil nyawaku, dan jangan Baekhyun" Chanyeol berjalan dengan pikiran kosong menuju ruangan dimana tempat Baekhyun berada, ruang pasien, Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD. Kejam memang, hanya karena kepalanya tersandung kaki kursi besi membuat kepala Baekhyun mengalami gagar otak. separah itukah sampai bisa membuat Baekhyun gagar otak?

Chanyeol menggeser pintu yang tertera nama "Byun Baekhyun" menunjukan itu ruang Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan administrasi awal, tidak usah kaget ruangan ini adalah ruangan VVIP.

Hati Chanyeol tersayat melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan banyak peralatan yang Chanyeol tidak tau apa fungsinya. Hidungnya dipasang selang oksigen untuk membantu Baekhyun bernapas. Jika boleh ia merubah takdir, biarkan Chanyeol yang tertidur disitu.

"Baekhyun, mimpi indah ya sayang. Mimpikan aku ya? Jangan terlalu lama tidurnya, nanti kau lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, senyum penuh harap. Berharap Baekhyun akan bangun saat ini juga. Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tidak akan bisa dirubah, dan tak akan bisa diulang. Sungguh hati Chanyeol kini penuh penyesalan, seandainya malam itu ia tidak cemburu. Seandainya ia memeluk Baekhyun saat ia sampai rumah, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membuka matanya. Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggui Baekhyun dirumah sakit. Dia pasti akan tidur dirumah sakit sepulang dari kerja. Sudah 2 minggu ia tidak menempati kasur empuk milik mereka berdua. Seandainya Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kekamar pada saat itu, pasti saat ini dia sedang tidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun tidur dikasurnya sendiri, dan Chanyeol tidur disofanya sendiri. Tidak bisa saling memeluk atau berbicara. Saat-saat seperti ini sungguh menyiksanya. Sangat sangat menyiksanya.

Tapi, tunggu. Tangan Baekhyun seperti bergerak dalam gengggaman Chanyeol. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? "Baekhyun-ah, bangun sayang, aku mohon buka matamu…"

Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya, kenapa matanya sungguh berat untuk dibuka? Dan kenapa banyak selang disekitar tubuhnya? Dan tunggu, ini bukan dikamar. Seingatnya, ia sedang tertidur pulas dikamar sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku suamimu! Aku Park Chanyeol! Dan kau istriku Park Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak mengenalimu"

"Sama sekali?"

"Hm? Ya"

"Jangan becanda"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menunduk, benar kata dokter. "sebagian ingatannya mungkin hilang"

"Aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol" Baekhyun tertawa kencang

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Apaaa?"

"Ini benar kau kan?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Senyum terlihat di bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Tuhan terimakasih" kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kenapa kepalaku susah untuk dipakai berpikir? Kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit? Mungkin sakitnya sementara?"pikir Baekhyun.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang. Dengan syarat, Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau mungkin dia bisa dibawa ke meja operasi.

_Di rumah_.

"Baekhyun kau mau makan?"

"Oh iya aku belum masak, aku lupa" Baekhyun berlari kecil hendak menuju dapur tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu _capek _, "

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku hanya mau masak sedikit makanan"

"Baek!"

"Aku janji tidak akan terlalu banyak gerak" tapi jika tidak banyak gerak bukan Baekhyun namanya

"Baekhyun…."

"Chanyeol.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Satu juta persen!"

"Ba..iklah" Chanyeol putus asa, dan mengalah.

Chanyeol hanya duduk rapi di meja makan mengawasi gerak gerik Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun masih ingat takaran bumbu?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati

Bagaimana ini, aku lupa berapa sendok garam yang harus aku gunakan. Biasanya aku lancar saat memasak. Kenapa jadi begini? Apa ini akibat dari sakit kepala yang ia alami? Mana mungkin. Bahkan itu seperti sakit kepala biasa. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mamasukkan garam secara berlebihan, dia sedang tidak konsen. Chanyeol sedang tidak melihat kearahnya, dia sibuk membuka-buka berkas yang ada di laptop, setelah dipikir-pikir banyak tugas menumpuk.

"Ah! sudah jadi!"

"Benarkah? Wahh tampaknya sangat enak" Chanyeol menunjuk sup ayam yang Baekhyun buat

"Tentu, buatan Mrs. Park gituloh! Hehehe" Baekhyun puas akan pujian pertama Chanyeol, dia juga tidak sadar akan kejadian 'kelebihan garam tadi' dan ini akibat lupa ingatan yang Baekhyun alami.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"hm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil sibuk mengerjakan tugas di laptopnya

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku dibawa kerumah sakit?"

Bagaimana ini, apa Chanyeol harus menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun tidak akan marah? Apa Baekhyun bisa menerima semuanya? Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya

"Kenapa kepalaku bisa sangat sakit?" Chanyeol bingung harus jawab apa. Tidak munhkin kan, dia harus bilang "ini karena amnesia yang kau derita" itu pasti membuat hati Baekhyun sakit

"Chanyeol kok diam? Jawab aku dengan jawaban jujur tanpa meninggalkan satupun dari apa yang kualami. Omong omong, waktu itu ketika aku tertidur kau pergi kemana?" tertidur? Kapan Baekhyun tertidur? Setau Chanyeol ia pergi saat Baekhyun sedang ber-chat ria bersama mantannya. Atau jangan jangan Baekhyun benar benar lupa? Tuhan, Ambil nyawaku sekarang, rutuk Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah, jika aku ceritakan apa kau akan menerima semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku harus tau penyakit apa yang kuderita, Yeol…"

"Hm…. Begini… Hm…" Chanyeol terbata-bata

"Ya?"

"Hm.. jadi malam itu kau saling mengirim pesan dengan mantan pacarmu… hm… hm…. Lalu aku keluar rumah.. hm… hm…."

"Cepatlah Yeol…"

"hmmm…. Aku pergi ke bar"

"Chan… yeol…."

"Kau janji tak akan marah, 'kan?"

"Tapi…. Lanjutkanlah.."

"Aku… aku…. tidur dengan wanita lain…."

"Apa Yeol? AHH" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar dan melupakan makan malam serta tugas kantornya

"Lanjutkan Yeol.."

"A..aku tidak pulang semalaman Baek"

"La.. lalu Yeol" hati Baekhyun sakit matanya panas air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Baekhyun jangan menangis…"

"Tidak Yeol.. aku tidak apa-apa"

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Posisi Chanyeol sudah pas untuk memeluk Baekhyun, tapi dia tak memeluknya karena tau Baekhyun sedang marah kepadanya.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menghapus air matanya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun malah memberhentikan cerita Chanyeol padahal ini saat yang sangat penting untuk diberi tahu… biarlah, pasti Baekhyun sangat sakit hati.

Pagi hari, dua lelaki itu masih tertidur diranjang yang sama. Namun, pria bermuka manis sudah terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk melalui jendela membuat matanya kesilauan. Perlahan dia turun dari kasur dan keluar menuju Balkon.

"Huahhh…. Enak sekali bisa bernafas dipagi hari seperti ini. Segar!" Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya.

DREP. Sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat. "Hm, Chanyeol, geli" "biarkan seperti ini, 5 menit saja" "baiklah" ucap Baekhyun hangat.

Ini sudah 10 menit tapi Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun yang diam saja sambil memegang pembatas balkon sambil melihat pemandanganpun tampaknya biasa saja, beginilah rutinitas pagi mereka, selama ini.

Kini, kedua lelaki itu sudah mandi. Dan tampak sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Hari ini hari Minggu, tapi Chanyeol tetap sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya membaca majalah, membuka internet tampak mulai bosan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasak didapur.

_20minutes later_…

"Chanyeol-ah, sarapannya sudah jadi!"

"Ya, 1 menit lagi ya Baek.. ini tanggung…"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membersihkan bekas memasaknya tadi

"Kau masak apa saja babybaek?"

"tidak banyak, seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun memegangi hidungnya,

"Baekhyun hidungmu berdarah! Ayo kita kedokter! Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol, ini hanya mimisan, kenapa kau jadi selebay itu sih, hahaha"

"Baekhyun, ayo kerumah sakit"

"Makanlah Yeol… sebentar aku akan membersihkan darahnya.."

"Baek, ayolah kita kedokter!"

"Sstt… makan saja, atau aku akan marah"

"ba..baek.."

"SSSTTT! Berisik sekali sih kau ini"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol memakan sarapannya sambil terus melihat kearah kamar mandi. Kenapa lama sekali. CTEK, akhirnya pintu terbuka

"Bagaimana baek?"

"Aku baik baik saja seperti yang kau lihat"

"Hm Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kita kemah dipedesaan?"

"Baek, kau masih sakit.."

"Yeol, aku baik baik saja.."

"Yeol, aku mohon.." lanjut Baekhyun lagi

"Baekhyun…."

"Chanyeol, jika kau menolak kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama 5 bulan!"

"Hah apa? Tidak..tidak bisa…"

"Makanya, turuti saja kemauanku. Kalau begitu aku siapkan perlengkapan kita dulu ya"

Dengan gesit, Baekhyun menyiapkan keperluan mereka berdua untuk kemah di pedesaan. Ia menyiapkan pakian setidaknya untuk 3 hari. Baekhyun sangat sangat suka tinggal di pedesaan, oleh karena itu ia ingin setidaknya berada 3 hari disana.

"Chanyeol aku sudah siap!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Oh iya, peralatan mandi, tunggu dulu ya."

"Baek, jangan banyak gerak. Kau bisa minta bantuanku kan?"

"Ini hanya mengambil alat mandi Yeol."

"huftt" desah Chanyeol.

_Di perjalanan_,

"Chanyeol aku sangat senang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jika kau senang, maka aku juga"

"Yeol kau tau kan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu?"

"Cintaku lebih besar darimu, Baek"

"Yeol aku serius.."

"Kalau nanti aku meninggal, taruh abuku di balkon ya, aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu"

"Kau bicara apa Baek, hahaha"

"Yeol aku serius.."

" …. "

"Yeol, jika aku pergi nanti. Jangan kau habiskan hidupmu sendirian. Carilah orang lain. Dan berbahagialah.."

"Baek!"

"Dan Yeol, aku meraskan rambutku banyak yang rontok. Aku tidak tau penyakit apa yang kuderita, semoga ini tidak parah.."

"Kau jarang keramas Baek!huftt"

"Badanku mulai lemas. Mataku seringkali berkunang-kunang. Dan aku bingung kenapa aku lupa banyak resep"

" …. "

"Yeol, aku hanya berharap aku mati dalam pelukanmu, bukan ditangan dokter"

" ... " Chanyeol sibuk menyetir seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun  
"Yeol, peluk aku saat aku menghadapi hari akhirku"

"Yeol, bisikkan aku kata kata termanismu saat aku mati nanti"

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"Yeol, jangan buat aku kecewa nanti. Jangan lupa akan perkataanku. Jangan habiskan hidupmu sendirian, carilah orang yang menyayangimu, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya"

" … " tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah turun dari mobil, Chanyeol termenung akan perkataan Baekhyun, apa dia sudah tau tentang penyakitnya?

"Yeol buka bagasinya!"

"Ok babybaek"

"Bantu aku membawa tas tas ini Yeol"  
"Kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak barang?"  
"Entahlah…"

Ini malam pertama mereka diperkemahan. Mereka hanya bersenda gurau seraya membakar marshmallow di api unggun. Malam itu cukup dingin, jadi apa salahnya menghangatkan badan di dekat api unggun?. Mereka sampai diperkemahan sekitar jam 8 malam. Setelah mengurus sewa tenda dan lain lain tak terasa sekarang jam 11 malam. Kantuk sudah menyerang Baekhyun, dan dia meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk tidur. Chanyeol juga ikut masuk kedalam tenda, menyelimuti Baekhyun lalu duduk menghadap pintu tenda yang terkunci / tertutup itu. Ia memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun dijalan

"Apa maksud Baek saat mengatakan itu?"

"Apa mungkin dia tau tentang penyakitnya?"  
"Tapi siapa yang memberi tau?"

"Hm.. dokter?kapan Baekhyun bertemu dokter?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Akhirnya ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping badan Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Matanya, mata manis bulat itu membuatnya tersipu malu ketika memfokuskan pupil menghadap kepupilnya.

Hidungnya, mancung dan menggemaskan.

Pipinya, chubby seperti bakpao.

Bibirnya, bibir ini yang selalu menghiburnya ketika sedih. Memarahinya ketika salah. Menciumnya ketika merasakan sakit.

Betapa sempurnanya wajah Baekhyun dimatanya.

Sudah malam, ayo tidur kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

_Pagi hari, hari kedua diperkemahan_,

"Hoaaaammm" Chanyeol menguap lebar menggeserkan tangannya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun

"Heh?mana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol keluar tenda sambil mengucekngucek matanya

"Ternyata suamiku sudah bangun"

"Selamat pagi, princess" sapa Chanyeol manis

Tapi, darah itu kembali keluar dari hidung Baekhyun.

"Baek! Hidungmu berdarah lagi! Baek!"

"Yeol aku pusing"

"Ayo masuk ketenda" Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di dalam tenda.

"Baek, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanya Chanyeol panik

"Ambilkan tisu"

"i..ini"

Baekhyun hanya berusaha mengeluarkan semua darahnya, memencet-mencet hidungnya seperti sedang mengeluarkan ingus, sekitar 5 menit, darah itu berhenti

"Aku tidak mau hanya gara gara ini kita kembali ke kota"

"Baek, apakah kau yakin ingin tetap tinggal?"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Baek.. kondisimu itu-"

"Yeol ayo kita kekebun teh!"

"Baekhyun.."

Tapi Baekhyun sudah berlari keluar tenda, bersiap dan berteriak

"Chanyeol ayo!"

Mereka berlari bahagia menuju kebuh teh. Saling bergandengan tangan, melupakan sejenak rutinitas. Chanyeol juga lupa akan penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun, suaminya. Dia lupa bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu capek. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam hidup Baekhyun?

Sesampainya dikebun teh,

"Yeol kau ingat ucapanku semalam kan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Peluk aku saat aku mati nanti,"

"Baek"

"Jika aku pingsan atau apa, jangan bawa aku kedokter, bisikkan kata kata terakhirmu, mungkin saja aku mati"

"BAEKHYUN BODOH!"

"Aku lebih memilih mati dipelukanmu daripada dimeja operasi"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yeol"

"Yeol…"

" … "

"Jangan pernah hidup sendirian ya.."

" … "

"Saranghae…"

Hari sudah malam, besok adalah hari ketiga atau hari terakhir mereka disana.

"Yeol aku bawa baju putih tidak ya?"

"Kenapa Baek?"  
"Tidak tau, aku hanya ingin menggunakan baju warna putih"  
"Sebentar aku cari ya.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan baju berwarna putih. Semuanya warna putih. Tak ada yang mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mau menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih, tak satupun.

"Yeol kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"  
"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan itu baek"

"Aku merasa nyaman menggunakan baju ini"

"Sangat sangat nyaman" lanjut Baekhyun

"Yeol… ini tahun ke-4 pernikahan kita… semuanya telah kita lalui… hari pertama kita saling kenal, berusaha mengenal satu sama lain, kau menyukaiku, aku menyukaimu, kau menyatakan perasaanmu… Uhuk!" Baekhyun batuk

"..aku yang menerima cintamu..masa pacaran kita… dan akhirnya menikah, kita melalui semuanya bersama.."

"aku tak pernah tau akan sakit yang aku derita ini.. tapi aku bahagia kau selalu ada disampingku …"

"orang orang yang menghina kita, kita menerima semua itu"

"kau yang tetap mencintaiku padahal banyak wanita cantik diluar sana yang mendekatimu"

"yeol… aku janji akan selalu berada disampingmu"

"aku janji.."

"benarkah itu baek?"

"ya, tentu saja"

"tapi tolong jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan jika nanti ada wanita cantik menghampirimu"

"baekkie…"

"aku mohon.. berjanjilah untukku?"

"aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa, bukan kerena kemauanku baek"

Mereka menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Tanda Chanyeol berjanji pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sekencang mungkin.. tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun.. biasanya, Baekhyun akan teriak ia sesak napas, tapi kenapa dia tidak bersuara sama sekali?

"Saranghae, aku cinta kamu Yeol.." bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menggeliat. Tapi kemana perginya rasa geli akan nafas Baekhyun? Kemana rasa detak jantung Baekhyun? Merasa hal ini tak beres, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya, Baekhyun terkulai lemas, Chanyeol segera menangkapnya, "Baek? Baek? Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun. Tapi maaf Yeol, nyawa Baekhyun sudah ditangan mencari denyut nadi Baekhyun tapi tidak menemukannya. Jadilah Chanyeol menangis sekencang-kencangnya malam itu. Bahkan dia tidak sempat membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengingkari janji.

Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol menebarkan abu Baekhyun dibalkon, tepatnya titik favorite Baekhyun, dekat pembatas balkon. Tidak banyak yang datang ke upacara pemakaman Baekhyun, hanya teman dekat mereka berdua.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dari jauh. Dia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol kini sedang memeluk wanita, wanita yang statusnya adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahagia melihat Chanyeol tertawa seperti saat tertawa dengannya dulu. Walau mungkin, Baekhyun merasakan sakit melihat Chanyeol dengan orang lain. Namun ini keinginannya dulu, dulu sebelum dia meninggal.

"Chanyeol, saranghae"

Chanyeol mendengar seperti ad ayang berbisik kepadanya. Suaranya familier ditelinganya,

"Chanyeol, berbahagialah.. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

END.

Gimana ffnya? Gajelas bangeud ya.-. maafin saya… abisnya saya belum author professional, masih freelance :* review dong ya! Hehehe!


End file.
